You Wouldn't Understand
by TheArtist67
Summary: Clary Fray, no one understands her really except her best friend. Jace Lightwood has officially decided he hates her and Isabelle takes Clary under her wing to her friends and Alec during an art project, but what if Clary got a little tpo personally while she was at Isabelle's house? Clace, Sizzy, Malec
1. Chapter 1

I hate him. Down from his sparkly golden eyes when he winked at girls and then turned to me with a glare and made everyone laugh to the vein that stuck eerily our of right wrist, the only unattractive feature he had and somehow he made it sexy.

I hated how he toyed with girls and then I would befriend them if they were innocent to pick them back up.

I hate how before he even said a word to me, there was a glare and he already called me Gingerbread.

I hated how everyone that was in the damn school of St. Xavier high school thought I was absolutely pathetic.

I hate the absolute jerk named Jace Lightwood and his snobby siblings almost as much.

_Jace_

She's an absolute drama queen. I could tell by the moment I looked into those glinting, devious emerald eyes of that little demon.

And I _hate _drama queens.

She walked with her head high as if she had any boyfriends except for that idiot nerd named Solomon. Excuse me, Simon.

But that's okay, I could knock her straight down if I wanted to and that was exactly what I planned to do today.

_Isabelle_

She was just another innocent girl who happened to get a little glare in her eye as soon as she laid eyes on Jace. It wasn't as if she had done anything except wear those hideous outfits.

Like today, she was dressed like an innocent little girl. Jace knew exactly what she could do and I did to.

Anyways, back to the outfit.

A white cardigan, red tank top, dark wash jeans with gems embedded in the bottom and white flats with a small bow.

What was the problem? She didn't fit in. Everyone else had short shorts that hugged their butts, low V-neck shirts and black pumps with a crap load of make up on.

And that was exactly why I adored Clary Fray. She was the girl that didn't care about what others thought about her, one thing we had in common.

Yes, my outfits are _sexy, _but they aren't _slutty_. Huge difference.

Today as an example I was wearing a half way to the knee length dress, a white top that hugged my chest but the neckline was curved and most defiantly not plunging and at the belly button had a belt and then fluffed out in a navy blue skirt. In my hand I held a brown purse, matching my belt, sunglasses on top of my head, and brown flats with slight holes in them. Innocent sexy.

Jace walked up to me, a smirk on his face. "Isabelle, I've got a perfect plan, she's going to be destroyed."

He began to walk away but I grabbed his wrist. "Jace, give the poor girl a chance, she's so innocent, why would you want to destroy that?"

Jace snorted. "Innocent? Isabelle, Max is innocent, not Clary Fray."

I groaned in irritation. "Look at her, what harm could she possibly do?" Jace looked down the hall. Her red hair was pulled back in a frizz ball of curls with a couple bumps here and there. She looked extremely short and occasionally she would nearly get trampled, being 5'0. She looked back, her china doll face showing absolutely no make up and a grin popped up on her face when she saw Simon Lewis saunter up to her.

"Isabelle, she's a drama queen, I already told you."

I scoffed. "And Kaelie isn't? Look, she's not trashy, no where close, can't you just give her a damn chance as friends?"  
Jace looked actually offended, his eyes showing that bare vulnerability for only a moment. "I already tried." With that, he walked away and it was all I could hope that I had convinced Jace not to harm her as she sauntered next to her next class, a few guys winking at her. I pretended not to notice as I walked calmly down the hall, adjusting my backpack every so often.

"Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fray!" the teacher called, signaling us together for our next art project, which I had no clue what they were going to do.

I walked over to Clary with a smile on her face.

_Clary_

I watched her walk over with that fake preppy smile and that stupid little innocent dress that she wore on her, as if she couldn't make trashy clothes work

Why would she put me on her paper? Probably to tease me.

"Aw, poor Lightwood," Kaelie sneered, "Got put with Ginger? Did you get desperate and want a little popular company-"

Before I could retort Isabelle stepped up and the slap was so fast, the only thing my mind only registered the sound.

Isabelle waited until Kaelie turned her face slowly back, a glare on her face before she slapped her other cheek harder than the other one. "Don't you dare ever talk to Clary Fray like that again or it's going to be harder. Oh, and that make up job is way better than the one before." Isabelle grinned and shooed her off and turned back to me with a smile on her face.

I instantly recoiled and Isabelle frowned. "Clary, don't worry, I only do that to sluts." She turned to Kaelie with a disgusted look on her face. "Sadly, that's not the first time I've done that today. My brother doesn't keep very good company does he? Anyways, what do you want to do the project on?"

My jaw dropped completely down. A Lightwood being nice to me? That was almost unthinkable, but then again, Isabelle and I were the only non-trashy girls besides Maia and Aline.

"You could sit with me and Alec if you want, I've got plenty of good company and we could work more on the project," Isabelle said, a small smile on her face. "Just don't date Jace unless I say it's okay. If you haven't noticed, he's kind of a slut."

I laughed. "Will do, Isabelle, but I've got to go meet up with Simon. Catch you later."

I walked out.

Simon and I were officially in with the _cool_ populars, a.k.a the only ones we were okay with.

_Jace_

I watched the bubbly girl sit down next to Isabelle and Alec, a smile on her face. How had she managed to brain wash them?

Alec smiled slightly as the sparkly boy, Magnus, slid in next to him. Solomon, sorry Simon, sat down next to Clary with a confused look on his face before Clary started talking to him and laughing every so often.

"Jace," Kaelie whined in my ear, "your pathetic sister slapped me for talking to Clary." She showed the two growing bruises swelling on her cheeks, in the shape of hands.

"One, you probably deserved it, two, how many time have I told you not to whine to me, three, suck it up, four, her name is Isabelle, and five: why the hell were you talking to _Clary?_"

Kaelie shrugged and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "All I know is that your sister is a slut who doesn't know what's good for her."

The table grew utterly silent as I pulled on my Letterman jacket, stood up and walked briskly to my sibling's table with a call over my shoulder that we were finished.

_Alec_

He was adorable, Magnus was and I smiled at everything he said. Sometimes when he flipped his hair, glitter came down in showers, and Clary would laugh when it landed in what the school called lasagna.

Jace sat down at their table and Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Hoe! Sorry, Jace, girlfriend not work out for you?"

Clary laughed and high fived Isabelle and Jace just looked annoyed. "Are you calling me a gardening tool?"

Clary snorted. "I'm pretty you know what she's talking about. You've dated plenty of them. And yes, thanks for clearing that up."

Jace glared at her. "Gingerbread, sarcasm's not your thing."

I exchanged a look with Magnus. "Shit is about to go down," Magnus whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, well, glitter isn't yours," she shot back, ruffling Magnus's hair so it landed all over Jace's head and sprinkled down his shirt.

My eyes widened as Magnus made a frustrated noise.

"Glitter is totally my thing, it makes me look sexier," Jace retorted.

"I would say uglier, but you can't get worse than you already are," Clary glared and I stared at her. This had to be the first time anyone but Isabelle or me had challenged Jace.

"Now, now, the calendar does not say opposite day for another two weeks," Jace said, shaking his head, spilling glitter all down Clary.

Crowds had gathered up to watch and I felt a little intimidated.

"You know," Maia said, speaking for the first time during the lunch shift, "Have you two ever heard of a thing called sexual tension?"

Jace smirked. "Yes, it's happened many times with me, but not with Clary."

"Oh are you sure?" Clary retorted. "I'm pretty sure it's just tension. There's nothing sexual about a pig."

"What are you to say, you little virgin?" Jace sneered.

Clary's face paled at the same time Simon's did. Jace looked as though he had won but I could tell by the way Clary looked like she was about to throw up that it wasn't that he had insulted her capability to attract men, but something way deeper.

"You ass!" Simon growled. He wrapped an arm protectively around Clary.

"I think I'm just going to leave now," Clary whispered, pushing through the crowd, tears in her eyes, close to spilling down her cheeks.

**Hey guys, so I bet you think you figured out what happened to Clary but what if I told you that you are probably wrong? I bet you'd snort but I will not tell you until later.**

**So how'd you like that little fight? I personally liked Maia's comment the best ;).**

**I probably won't update for a little bit, I have to tutor tomorrow and I have church on Sunday and then we're going out to my grandparents so maybe Monday or Tuesday. **

**I love you-**

**Annalisa Camp**


	2. Chapter 2

**As it turns out, I lied. I'm totally updating today.**

_Jace_

I smirked as the girl with fiery red hair ran into the bathroom; tears already welled up in her eyes. At least I didn't destroy her make up that she never wore.

Isabelle glared at me, an intense glare that would've had me quaking if it weren't for all the people around me. "Go say you're sorry, right now!"

I snorted, "Sister, dear, you must not know me at all. I may be attractive, but I do _not_ apologize."

That's when Simon whirled on me. You wouldn't expect a boy who rarely ever spoke when we were tormenting him to snap so fast. He was a blur as he turned away from the direction Clary had headed. "Shut up. Just _shut up, _or I will _make _you. You don't know what she's gone through, Lightwood, and you _never will."_

My mouth slammed shut by the force of his words and once the little sucker was satisfied with me, he followed Clary into the women's bathroom.

The crowd dispersed quickly enough.

_Clary_

I gagged into the toilet, trying to throw up the contents of my stomach, looking down at my slight baby bump given by my brother.

"Clary?" Simon's voice rang through the bathroom and he crawled underneath the stall to find me.

"Damn him. _Damn him,_" I seethed, before the throw up spewed out of my mouth. Simon tied my hair back and patted me on the back before I slumped onto the disgusting bathroom floor.

"Look, Clary, I know Lightwood's pretty bad-" Simon began before I cut him off.

"Not Jace. Jonathan. All Jace was doing was putting up a pesky little fight," I said. "_Jace _didn't get me pregnant, Jonathan did. Though I am pretty pissed at Jace-"

That was when the blonde headed boy watching the scene spoke. "You're-you-innocent little Clary Fray, are pregnant?" he stuttered and I whirled around staring into his gold eyes.

"Leave her alone and get out," Simon pointed to the door. "She doesn't want your company, Lightwood. Get out. The door's that way in case you're too stupid to figure that out."

"No," Jace said, his face suddenly void of emotion. "I want to talk to her, Simon. Please, just for a moment. I promise you can wait just outside the door."

Simon looked at me for a moment before briskly slamming the bathroom door shut.

After a few seconds Jace said, "Clary?"

I looked up and for the first time ever, I saw sympathy in Jace's golden eyes. "Yeah?"

"You don't look too happy. I mean, you have a boyfriend…"

Before I could stop myself I breathed out, "He's not my boyfriend…he's-he's my brother." Jace's jaw dropped and I must say, that was the best-disgusted face I'd ever seen. "I mean, h-h-he raped me, and why am I telling you this? All you'll do is tell everyone."

He looked at me with a considerate face before saying, "Clary Fray, you've made a mistake by coming to me. You are absolutely correct."

_Isabelle_

The lunch bell rang and the entire room stood up and I ran to my next class, praying I would see Clary doodling into the book that was supposed to be her Algebra notebook, but somehow turned into a sketchbook I'd seen her use in Art.

The girl wasn't there, but in her place was a smirking Jace. Clary walked into the room and I watched him lean over to Sebastian, whispering in his ear and stealing glances at Clary.

Personally, I wanted to smack him so hard.

Clary sat down next to me and put her head in her arms, not looking me in the eye. The teacher walked in the room and she didn't open her backpack.

What had happened in that bathroom?

_Jace_

I leaned over to Sebastian. "What's wrong with Fray?" I asked, stealing a couple glances at her to intimidate her and it worked magnificently.

I wasn't so cruel to tell everyone what she had really done with her brother, but the truth was bound to come out eventually. She did, after all, have a baby bump, meaning she was a couple weeks into the pregnancy but I could never tell with Clary, she could be months in with what her stomach was before.

She gave me a look that was like a wounded puppy accusing me for whacking her with a Wii controller and then kicking her for getting in the way. It almost made me feel guilty. _Almost_.

Her head went into her arms and I could tell by the tensing in her shoulders that she was about to cry.

Isabelle's slim hand went on her small shoulder, but Clary didn't look up, but trembled slightly.

"Hello class," the masculine voice, different from Miss Elmer's squeaky, Mickey Mouse voice. I looked over to the young boy standing at the front, pale blonde hair and black holes for eyes. Clary's head shot up and she looked absolutely terrified. "My name is Jonathan Morgenstern. I believe you all know my sister, Clary."

Clary's back muscles tightened and she grit her teeth. I watched her eyes and she was studied him. Isabelle glanced over at her curiously as Clary's hand flew to her stomach. Jonathan raised his eyebrows and Clary shook her head slightly.

"I'll meet up with you outside in the greenhouse. I'll see you soon, go on," Jonathan promised and gave Clary a look.

While everybody packed their bags, Clary sat still, tensing more and more until her body went ridged. I crouched down and shooed Sebastian out of the room. My stuff was hidden behind the trifold posters and I was crouch behind the turned around object, only letting my right eye peek out.

After the entire class walked out, the Morgenstern stood up and walked seductively over to Clary. My jaw tensed and she backed away slowly, never letting her right hand off of her stomach. She hit the wall and Jonathan trapped his arms around her. She whimpered and struggled against his left hand.

"Tell me Clarissa," Jonathan said, and Clary went completely still and protective as he eyed her stomach. "Are you pregnant?" She shook her head slightly and his hand slapped her across the face. "Tell the truth." She shook her head more cautiously now. This time he kicked her, knocking her to the ground. "I said, _tell the truth_." She shook her head, looking up at him. His foot collided with her stomach before she cried out,

"Not the baby!"

Jonathan grinned evilly down at her. "We'll just have to fix that won't we?" She shook her head before he hit her so hard, she flew across the room, hitting the wall.

"Not the baby!" she cried again, standing. "Please, not the _baby._"

He was about to hit her again before I cleared my throat. Jonathan turned around menacingly in my direction.

"I believe," I said, standing up, "she said not to endanger the baby."

Jonathan sneered and tried to punch my face before a caught it, using his momentum to launch him into multiple desks. "Who are you, the boyfriend?" he asked. "I can't believe you still want this slut. Did she tell you I had her writhing?" He cocked his head slightly. "I bet she didn't. Clarissa's always been deceiving."

"You're her _brother _and I am most definitely not her boyfriend, thank you," I said, throwing a fist at him and he caught it himself.

I hit the desk and he leaned over me. "You obviously like her, don't you Goldie?" I wanted to say no but the word wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Well, let me say this: I don't approve."

His breath smelled minty with a tinge of sour milk and I wanted to hurl as bad as Clary did earlier in the day.

I was cut off by the sound of harsh breathing and a cry. Clary was hunched over, convulsing into spasms.

With one punch, I knocked Jonathan out and ran over to Clary.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to knock my forehead against hers as she rocked back and forth.

"The baby, oh my God, it hurts, Jace, it hurts," Clary wheezed cringing with each breath.

I scooped her up and carried her to the nearest hospital. People glared at us, muttering about stupid kids.

I walked in. "She's having problems, she's pregnant and…"

The nurse cut me off by snapping and in thirty seconds time; Clary was put onto a gurney and in a room.

"I assure you Miss Fray will be fine, sir, your girlfriend will be-"

"She's not my girlfriend," I said cutting off the nurse. "She's my, uh…acquaintance."

The nurse cocked an eyebrow. "Then who got her pregnant?"

I swallowed, "That's her business not mine."

Doctors rushed out in a whirl and all whispered in the woman's ear.

"Jace, my apologies, but your acquaintance may have a miscarriage."

And I had to be the one to take her to the hospital.

**Yay! I already have 3 reveiwers. Thank you all!**

** AnnabethandPercyJackson17- Thanks!**

** Rtzy23- Thanks and I made sure I used **_**definitely **_**correct. I never really noticed honestly, so thanks for helping me out there!**

__**KirstynHerondale- Lol, I did that on purpose. Jace definitely was an ass, purposefully and thanks for the encouragement.**

** I'll update soon, I promise**

** Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jace_

I saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Clary, but softer cheekbones enter the room.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at me curiously, but accusingly.

"Jace Herondale," I replied, not giving further information.

Her glare intensified. "Did you get my daughter pregnant?"

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

Her jaw tightened. "Do you know who did?" I swear, if she were a cartoon character, her eye would be twitching.

"Jonathan Herondale."

She screamed. "He's _dead. _You're _lying!_"

I snorted. "I wish. Nah, he's pretty scary. See this ice pack? I had to get it because her damn brother wouldn't stop hitting her. No, I prefer not to get girls pregnant at age sixteen."

Clary's mother paled even more. "He _hit _her?"

I shrugged, wanting to shrink because of the glare. "Well, he _did _rape her. I don't get why that's such a shock."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because someone had to carry her to the hospital. I was the only one in the room."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"No, I'm actually quite a loyal boyfriend though I did break up with up with my last girlfriend because she called my sister a slut, but I don't wish to bore you."

Her glare ceased as the doctor came out.

"Sir, your girlfriend is okay now."

I threw my hands up in the air. "She's not my girlfriend! She is my acquaintance, nothing more, actually probably less! Got it world, she is my acquaintance!"

I stalked off, fuming and Clary's mother probably gawking, but I didn't dare look back.

_Clary_

"Hey baby," my eyelids fluttered open to the soft sound of my mother's voice. She smoothed back my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but the real question is: Is the baby alright?" I asked, biting my lip as I remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Your baby is fine. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" my mother sounded hurt. "I spoke to your acquaintance and he said Jonathan did it."

I raised my eyebrows, giggling slightly. "My acquaintance?"

"Yes," Mom said, "golden hair and eyes. Quite said on the fact that you two were acquaintances. I believe he told the entire world."

"Jace?" I asked.

She shrugged and put her hand on my bump. "I can't believe I never noticed. How far are you in?"

I shrugged, "Three, four months."

My mom shook her head in disbelief, "And you're still that tiny?" I nodded.

A knock sounded at the door and Isabelle drug Jace through the door. "This little brat won't tell me who got you knocked up! Was he cute? Was it nice? Oh, hey Mrs. Fray. Anyways, who was it?"

"No, no, and not telling you," I said cuddling my pillow.

"It was really that bad?" shrieked Isabelle. Jace laughed as I smacked my forehead and ran it slowly down my face. "Oh I get it!" Isabelle said, "You don't want to tell me because your mom is standing right there!" Jace snorted.

Isabelle glared at him. "Anyways Clary, you're having girls' night with me as soon as you get out of this hospital."

She stormed out tugging Jace by the hair. "Bye Mrs. Fray!" he called over his shoulder.

Simon entered the room looking over his shoulder with a weird face at the beautiful sight. He held out his arms and nearly squeezed all the life out of me. I patted his back and he backed off.

"You're free to go now," Simon said, giving me a bottle of pills. "The doctor said take two once a day. It should help with future pain I guess." He blushed and I laughed.

"Hey Si, can you take me to Izzy's?" I asked, a puppy dog on my face. Simon nodded and held up his keys, jingling them.

The mansion was huge. Isabelle came out to meet us, a grin on her face. "You have _so _much to tell me, then we're going to Pandemonium!" Her dark brown eyes sparkled and she flipped her silky black hair away, a squeal escaping her lips.

I waved goodbye to Simon and gave him a hug, closing the door after that.

_Jace_

"Isabelle, she's pregnant do you really think she should go to Pandemonium? It's insane in there!" I cried in frustration.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Jace, since when have you cared?" Her eyes flipped to the window as a beaten up van appeared and Isabelle sauntered away.

Isabelle was right. Since when had I cared? I loved it when Isabelle brought her friends over and I would absolutely love to see Clary fidgeting and tripping over in Isabelle's seven inch heels.

I looked back out the window and watched Simon give Clary a hug and from so high up here, it didn't look very friendly, more like loving. I felt my stomach tighten as I thought that and stalked back to my room, suddenly in a terrible mood.

"It's the first room on the left!" I heard Isabelle say. I was about to shout through the room right, knowing Clary was probably in her underwear already, but Clary just tumbled straight into the room.

She squealed and tried to back track but she was thrown straight into the room and Isabelle slammed the door.

"_Isabelle Lightwood!" _Clary and I shouted at the same time. I knew that little demon was up to something.

Clary looked down at herself, blushing. "So, uh, got a shirt I can borrow?"

I licked my lips and went over to the dresser, nodding my head.

When I threw my shirt at her, I noticed she turned herself in a ball.

She quickly threw on the shirt and I was shocked to see that it actually came down to her knees. I didn't think she was _that _short.

"I'm not letting you out until I hear kissing!" Isabelle shouted through the door.

"I'd rather jump out the window!" Clary yelled. "In fact, I just might! What am I supposed to do if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Kiss and then leave," Isabelle said in a 'duh' tone.

"Window?" she whispered to me.

Why did this little red head have to be so different? Perhaps that was why I liked her more than I did at first. Most girls would dream about kissing me, and then it leading to more and eventually married.

But not Clary Fray. No, she would never. Se probably dreamed about going on wild adventures through the woods, or finding the most awesome book in the world.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "I heard that Clarissa!"

"A game of Scrabble then?" She asked me.

I smirked, "She won't let us. If you haven't noticed, Red, I don't have anything to do in here unless you want to crack some Calculus."

Clary looked at me peculiarly. "I didn't strike you as a studying type of guy."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't necessarily like to brag, but I've never made a B."

Clary nodded and lay down on my white bed, crossing her legs. "I always thought you did something to the teachers."

"Nice Clary!" Isabelle shouted through the door. "Now kiss!"

"C'mon," I whispered, "you're tiny enough to go through the laundry chute. Then get me out of here."

She bit her lip, but nodded. I thought that was kind of attractive, but I wasn't supposed to be thinking about that, we were enemies. Then again, there's a huge difference between were and are.

I opened the white cabinet and Clary climbed through.

"You ready?" I asked, still holding on to her. "It's a slide, steep, but a slide, because the laundry room is three floor down and four doors to the right."

"That helps," she muttered.

I let go and she squealed.

_Clary_

"It's the first one on the left," Isabelle said, right behind me.

"It better be," I said, looking down at my nearly bare body, only in underwear.

I opened the door and squealed, seeing Jace propped up on the bed and tried to backtrack but got shoved into the room and the door slammed shut.

"_Isabelle Lightwood_!" I screamed, wanting to stand up, but Jace would see me stripped. Just the thought made me blush. No guy had ever seen me like this, not even Simon. I turned to Jace. "Got a shirt I can borrow?" he nodded and walked over to his pure white dresser. The room had absolutely no artsy colors, just white and a dash of colors here and there on knobs. There were no pictures, clothes strewn on the floor, nothing about Jace that I could see.

He threw me a white shirt and I pulled it on, relieved to be covered from the player.

"I'm not letting you out until I hear kissing!" Isabelle shouted. No, I absolutely refuse to kiss that boy. I would be even closer to falling for him and that just couldn't happen.

"I'd rather jump out the window!" I yelled back, but my brain argued with me, saying I absolutely would love to kiss Jace more than jump out a three-story building. Stupid brains. "In fact, I just might! What am I supposed to do if I have to use the bathroom?" I turned towards Jace and he looked actually wounded, as if he wanted to kiss me as well.

Then again, I didn't _want_ to kiss Jace, I just rather do it than jump out a building and possibly break my leg and kill the baby.

"Kiss and then leave," Isabelle replied. I grit my teeth. I didn't want to tell him, but I honestly felt like I was about to throw up the hospital food.

"Window?" I whispered, hoping that Isabelle didn't have super hearing.

I could almost see Jace's internal wince.

"I heard that Clarissa!" Isabelle yelled. How she knew my full name, I didn't want to know.

"A game of Scrabble then?" I asked.

Jace smirked and gave his reply as if it was obvious, waving his arm around the room and then he started going on about grades.

He suggested the laundry chute and even though my stomach twisted and I felt like throwing up, I climbed in.

His face was close enough to kiss and with his hands on my hips, it took all my willpower not to do exactly what Isabelle said and lean forward. It would be so _easy._

_Bad Clary_, I thought. _Because that really helps._

And then Jace let me go and I realized I said the last part out loud, but my stomach was to busy lurching to really care.

It was so fast, Jace had said it was steep, but not like this. The wind made a whistling sound in my ears and I screamed at a sharp right turn that I somehow managed to not hit.

Then I was tumbling through the air and I dared to open my eyes to see a Isabelle smirking at me.

"How…" I began. "Never mind."

"I bugged Jace's room," she said as if it were the most obvious thing and I realized Izzy had a problem with that. "You know, I honestly thought you were going to kiss Jace and then he let go. C'mon, let's go get him out of that room."

We raced up the stairs and I opened Jace's door to see him staring at a small camera.

"Wow Isabelle," he said. "This is officially professional."

Isabelle laughed. "So, who's ready for some Pandemonium?"

**This has to be my longest chapter. 2,000 words and it only took me three days! So life has officially slowed down and I'm going to update my other two stories.**

**This is my schedule that I will try to stick to (may need adjustments due to more stories and Christmas break next week)**

_**You Wouldn't Understand: Monday, Friday**_

_**So Close but So Far: Tuesday, Saturday**_

_**Only For Love: Thursday, Sunday**_

**This is just a time to look at whether I've updated one of these stories or not! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Thank You(s)**

**Angel Girl: Thank you. Jace is supposed to be an ass and this will continue for a little while. Jace has calmed down slightly, but his jerk self will return soon and leave the rest of the story.**

**Pridesen: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**deborahrowe: I'm trying to keep you anticipating ;) **

**rtzy23: My apologies about the name. Thanks for the support **


End file.
